<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Comfort of Home by VictoriaRailroad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852027">The Comfort of Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaRailroad/pseuds/VictoriaRailroad'>VictoriaRailroad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaRailroad/pseuds/VictoriaRailroad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small window into what it may be like to be in a relationship with Captain America.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Comfort of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            I lay in bed alone, wearing a t-shirt and panties, sprawled out on my stomach, sheets pushed down to my feet. I hear the closing of a door and the padding of feet, the telltale signs that Steve has finally made it home from wherever the hell he has been. For a soldier who is supposedly stealthy, he is woefully loud when he pounds around our apartment.</p>
<p>            I want to get up and greet him, but I can’t even muster up the energy to turn over in bed. I hear him open the bedroom door and close it gently and tiptoe to our bathroom. The sound of the shower pulls me back into sleep.</p>
<p>            I awaken again to the feeling of a warm hand sliding up my back under my shirt, rubbing circles on my skin with his thumb. My eyes flutter open and I see Steve’s wrist next to my face as he leans down over me. I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, and I smile but keep my eyes closed.</p>
<p>            “Baby…” He whispers as he kisses me on the neck, right below my right ear.</p>
<p>            “Mmm” I groan and pull my arms tighter into my body.</p>
<p>            “Baby doll…” He says a little louder and a little firmer as he kisses my neck again, the hand on my back drifting to my side and stroking it lightly but intentionally, making me squirm and squeal</p>
<p>            “Steven!”</p>
<p>            I giggle and try to pull away, but he has me trapped, his body lowered fully against my back. He continues to tickle and pepper me with kisses as I whine and protest, eventually able to turn my body to face him.</p>
<p>            “What?!” I fake-yell into his face while smiling. “May I help you?!”</p>
<p>            He smiles back at me and then nips my lips in retaliation.</p>
<p>            “You were gone too long.” I say petulantly. “I’ve replaced you with my new boyfriend.” I say as I point to the drawer where we both know my vibrator lives.</p>
<p>            “I think I could take him in a fight.” He says while sliding his left hand down my inner thigh, pushing my leg to the side so he can press the full weight of his hips between his legs.</p>
<p>            I feel his right-hand slide down into the back of my panties, cupping my ass, pulling my hips into his. He rolls his hips and I can feel his cock hard against me.</p>
<p>            “You’ve definitely been gone too long.” I groan into his open mouth.</p>
<p>            He dips his head and sucks on my neck…then bites…then licks. I weave my hand through his hair and pull. I breathe heavy into his ear cuz I want to and cuz he likes it.</p>
<p>            We make out for several minutes, sucking and lapping at each other, taking our time. Steven suddenly pulls away and sits up on his knees, his chest covered in sweat and a sprinkling of blonde hair.</p>
<p>            He grabs the side of my panties and tugs, ripping them clean off me. I feign irritation but we both know I own a stupid amount of underwear for just this reason. My scowl only lasts a few seconds before I start to smile widely, with his smile matching. I eagerly pull my shirt up and off while he dispenses of his pants and boxer briefs.</p>
<p>            I sit up to meet him, too quickly, and we almost bump heads but he pulls away at the last second, using his reflexes to our advantage. I practically crawl up on to his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as he grabs my hips and places me right against his cock. I pull my mouth from his so I can concentrate as I reach downward, positioning him to enter me but miss twice as I’m distracted by him sucking my earlobe into his mouth.</p>
<p>            I finally find the right position and feel the tight pull of him fitting inside me. At that moment it occurs to me that some foreplay may have been a good idea, but our mutual impatience got the best of us and I’m wet enough. I roll my hips to fit him all the way inside as I bite down on his lower lip. I grip his hair tight with my left hand, sucking on his tongue as we thrust into each other, one of his arms wrapped entirely around my waist while the other hand sneaks between us and finds my clit. We stay there for a while, moving against each other, Steve’s fingers rubbing me.</p>
<p>            “Steven” I breathe into his ear before I tense up and come while scratching my nails down the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>            I rest my head on his shoulder as he continues to thrust up into me, kissing his neck softly and wrapping my left hand gently around the front of his throat.</p>
<p>            I feel him come inside me and his body sags into mine. I push off his shoulder and kiss him gently on the mouth and brush his sweaty hair back from his forehead. He finally looks truly spent; from the sex, from whatever he was doing wherever he was.</p>
<p>            I pull him down to lay beside me and keep rubbing my hands down his neck, soothing the weariness that always takes him over after being gone.</p>
<p>            He falls asleep quickly and I get out of bed to clean up. He doesn’t move, dead to the world. I climb back into bed and lay on his chest until morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>